narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Uzumaki
Kane Uzumaki is a memeber of the long dead Uzumaki clan which was destroyed due to the fact that people were afraid of their superior fuinjutsu and their long lifespan/huge chakra reserves some were so strong they could survive having a tailed beast extracted from them. He only escaped due to his familys intervention and he now resides in konoha where the legendary naruto uzumaki used to live when he was young. Background Kane was born in the destroyed Village hidden in the whirlpools to Jiro and Nanaka Uzumaki on december 12th his mom was a kumo ninja that his father had met during the war which was why she hid her real name and he was born with the storm release. Another thing that his mom had passed on to him was the use of Black Lightning who was taught to her by her sensei Durai at the end of the fourth war. When the word of a attack was heard from by the village elder who was elected by a new group of uzumaki's who had decided to return to their homeland he tried to tell eveyone but he could only get to a few families one being Kane's family instead of trying to save themselves they sent Kane away to konoha so he would be safe. After being sent away he joined the academy at the age of six graduating two years later with the higest grade in his class due to his high chakra level and great profinency in almost all of the basic techniques except genjutsu being able to do nothing but break it not use it. He lives in a small apartment in the center of town able to see everything within a good range of his eyesight not many people visit except for his teammates who come over to chat and hang for a bit together. His sensei made them train for five years before he and his team could take the chunin exam during that time he continued to train and master his main elemental affinity lightning, he also worked on his sealing jutsu and tried to see if he could use two natures but couldn't before the exams began. He and his team breezed right through the written portion then did pretty good at the second part but when it came down to the finals it got hard because he had to fight his own team members which was very hard for him since he had become so close to them but to move forward he fought and won becoming a chunin right on the spot. Personality Kane at first was a loner and didn't really talk to anyone due to the fact he had never left the village when he was young so he had no idea how to interect with other people who weren't part of his family. He had absolutely no sense of humor and sometimes took jokes the wrong way causing him to get in a lot of fights with his classmates even some of his teachers which caused him alot of problems making them believe he was a problem child. Soon after graduating and joining his team he began to change because his teacher taught him how to take a joke and what he needed to do to fit in because of all the trouble he had caused and due to the fact that he needed a role model. He now is one of the nicest guys you have ever met making friends left and right while also getting some attention from the ladies due to his good looks and mystery from his mask his wears on his face. Appearance He wears a dark blue full body cover-all under a dark grey pair of pants and a shirt which has a darker outline along the arms and near the legs of his outfit. Kane also has white wrappings around both his arms and the bottom part of his legs which helps for protection in sandy areas, he also wears a mask that covers his mouth and nose also like most hidden leaf ninja he wears his headband around his head even though others have it a different way. Kane also likes his special gloves with a hole in both of them revealing one finger each and his fathers jacket depicting a dragon which helps give him strength in a fight when he needs it at any time. He has black spikey hair with a spot of white at the very front above a pair of ocean blue eye's which most girls fall for very easily. Abilities Kane is one of the most powerful ninja ever known in the village hidden in the whirlpools he was known as a prodigy being able to use lightning release at the young age of 4 due to his father teachings and lessons so he could become the next head of his family. After years of training with his team he began to understand the inner workings of his fuinjutsu due to being a part of the uzumaki clan, he is also very preficent at taijutsu being able to take down many enemies at once using all the techniques at his disposal. He has no skill in genjutsu what so ever except for breaking it which can come in handy against any foe who tries to use it against him the only other skill he has that is of any importance is his mastery bukijutsu which means master of ninja tools he is proficent in all forms of tools from smoke bombs to kunai's. Kane also has a special brand of chakra like Kushina Uzumaki being able to create chains out of his chakra to pin down or restrain an opponent he can also use them for attack and in his fuinjutsu seals. Massive Chakra reserve/Lifelongivity Due to being a part of the uzumaki clan Kane has a huge chakra reserve being able to use many high level jutsu's without becoming tired at all and he also can live a long time due to the life perserving abilities of the uzumaki clan which also means if he ever became a jinchuriki he would survive having it removed from his body. Ninjutsu When it comes to Ninjutsu Kane is a beast due to knowing a great deal of jutsu mostly based around his main elemental affinity lightning but Kanes lightning is special due to the fact it is black which was taught to him by his mother a year before their newly built village was attacked. He can channel his element into his limbs to increase his taijutsu abilities by causing people to go numb or stop their heart if he adds enough volts into their body, he can also channel it into his weapons for increased cutting ability and the numbness affect that comes with being shocked by lightning. Other then lightning release he knows some basic techniques like the transformation technique for hiding in plain sight and covert operations and the lightning clone technique which helps get out of tight spots and add a few extra hands when need be if they are needed. Kane can also use fire style due to his father having that element as an affinity and he trained with it during his short time in the land of whirlpools. Storm Release Due to one of Kane's parents being a kumo-nin he was born with the ability to use Storm Release a combination of lightning his main affinity and water which helps him create beams of energy which he can guide to attack his enemie in any direction. Kane has mastered this kekkei genkai to the point he can create storm clouds which can rain down the energy or used as a diversionary tactic. Fuinjutsu Due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan Kane's knowledge of fuinjutsu is pretty unique since he can use special seals that only his clan has learned to use over the years. The main use of his seals are too hinder a opponents use of chakra or seal away/teleport an attck away from him and to protect his friends. Taijutsu Throughout the years not only has Kane learned alot about his fuinjutsu and ninjutsu but he has also trained his body to an almost unhuman state thus his name the golden uzumaki he could make his body as hard as gold making all physical attacks on him useless and some techniques even if he takes a usually life threating injury his uzumaki blood causes it to heal really fast. His fighting style is unique in the sense that he tends to incorporate his special chakra chains to hold a opponent still or keep himself from falling or pull himself closer to strike a opponent he can also move at the blink of a eye leaving behind a golden resudue in his wake as he runs another reason why he is called the golden Uzumaki of the hidden leaf. Intelligence Kane is a genius in his own right being able to comprehand tough to almost impossible jutsu which most people could never hope to acheive on their own he can also plan two to three steps ahead in his mind while fighting making it hard to catch him off guard and makes it easier to come up with a plan on the fly in almost all situations. He has an IQ of 200 much like the leaf villages shikamaru but he tends to find it hard to be bored while shikamaru won't really apply himself but other then that it makes him a huge asset to the leaf village for their everyday lives. Quotes "I am the uzumaki's golden ninja!" (said to his sensei) "I will be the next legacy of the uzumaki's believe it!" (while he was talking to naruto) "No one will stop me in my quest for the ultimate fuinjutsu" (to himself while studying) Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Jonin Category:Ninja